This is our year
by sfdc
Summary: Brittana fluffy one-shot


The rambunctious voices of students filled the halls of McKinley High for the first time in months. It was the first day since summer, and the beginning of Senior year all of the glee clubbers except Sam Evans. As they all filed into the family choir room, everyone was buzzing with excitement. They all wanted to make the best of their Senior year and enjoy their time together while they still had it. Amongst those in the choir room was one Santana Lopez, who after a long summer in San Francisco, was ready to start fresh this year. Her eyes scanned the room, waiting anxiously for a certain blonde to walk in. A certain blonde she hadn't seen all summer and had only been able to keep in touch through texts and phone calls. They hadn't drifted apart, but Santana was still nervous to see her friend for the first time.

Friend, Santana thought to herself, chuckling slightly. That's an understatement. Caught up in her own thoughts, the latina didn't notice as her favorite person walked into the room.

"Sanny, Sanny, Sanny!" Brittany shouted.

Santana couldn't help but allow a huge smile to break out on her face, she didn't even try to stop it. Before she knew it, she was in familiar arms and felt a weight fall off her shoulder. Nothing had changed, at least not yet. But for the first time in what felt like forever, Santana knew things were going to change for the better.

"I missed you Brit Brit," Santana sighed into Brittany's ear before pulling out of the embrace. "And I've got a surprise for you today."

Brittany flashed a smile at Santana, causing her to blush and duck her head shyly. She'd never felt like this before. She was nervous, but it was good. It felt good to be nervous this time, it wasn't about fear for once. It was about anticipation. After a moment Santana held out her pinky to Brittany, who gladly took it. The two girls took seats in the front row, leaning their heads gently against one another. All these motions taken by the girls went unnoticed by their fellow glee clubbers as they were perfectly normal for the two girls and everyone continued on their own conversations, catching up after a summer apart. However, they were quickly interrupted by who walked in on time much to everyone's surprise.

"Hey guys! I hope everyone had a great summer, I must say I missed our meetings quite a bit."

"Aw, hey we missed you too!" Said Mercedes.

"Glad to hear it!" He replied with a laugh. "Now if you guys don't mind I'd like to get straight to business. We made it to Regionals last year and saw what the competition was. After experiencing it once, we know how to prepare better. So this year I know we can do it!"

Everyone cheered and clapped noisily, all feeling properly motivated and confident.

"Sorry to interrupt before we really start , but I actually wanna sing something right away." Everyone looked to Santana, surprised that she had beaten Rachel to first song request of the year. "I know we literally just started but I need to get something out right away and start the year right."

"Of course Santana, take it away!"

Santana got up and handed sheet music to the band who discussed it quickly and quietly amongst themselves while she introduced her song.

"So before I start I'm just gonna say that this is the best song I could think of to use as an apology to Brittany. I know it's been hard but I'm done being paranoid- that means I was acting all weird and scared for no good reason Brits- and I'm ready to stop caring about people's opinions. Also I changed up the lyrics ever so slightly so don't freak out and think I'm singing it wrong."

The glee clubbers looked from Santana to Brittany, all slightly confused about what was about to happen. Brittany just smiled, waiting for what she had been wanting Santana to do for a long time.

"Hit it guys!" Santana said, and began to sing.

_In my place, in my place _

_Were lines that I couldn't change _

_I was lost, oh yeah _

_I was lost, I was lost _

_Crossed lines I shouldn't have crossed _

_I was lost, oh yeah _

_Yeah, how long must you wait for me? _

_Yeah, how long must you pay for me? _

_Yeah, how long must you wait for me? _

_I was scared, I was scared _

_Tired and underprepared _

_But I wait for you _

_If you go, if you go _

_Leaving me here on my own _

_Well I wait for you _

_Yeah, how long must you wait for me? _

_Yeah, how long must you pay for me? _

_Yeah, how long must you wait for me? _

_Please, please, please _

_Come on and sing to me _

_To me, me _

_Come on and sing it out, out, out _

_Come on and sing it now, now, now _

_Come on and sing it _

_In my place, in my place _

_Were lines that I couldn't change _

_I was lost, oh yeah _

_Oh yeah _

The music died out and Santana went to Brittany and grabbed her hand.

"Brit I'm so sorry I treated you like I did. I'm sorry about how I tried to make you be mean to Artie that wasn't cool," She turned to Artie. "While she is mine, I'm sorry I got her away from you in an underhanded way," She turned back to Brittany. "But I'm done making you hide, I know you don't like that so I'm not gonna make you feel bad anymore. It was just me being insecure. Here at school, and especially glee club, I feel like I shouldn't care so much so I'm just not going to. All I care about is being able to be with you."

Having said what she needed to say, Santana leaned down and gave Brittany a gentle kiss, caressing her face. Aftter a moment she heard clear his throat and she pulled away from Brittany and sat next to her, never letting go of her hand.

"Oh my god, Senior year is already great," Said Puck, drop jawed over seeing two girls kissing.

"Wow Santana, while that was kind of unexpected it was very lovely," said . "I'm glad you feel as though this school and this club are a safe place."

With that, everyone began to cheer, finally taking a moment to complement Santana on her performance.

With a smile Quinn said, "I friggin' knew it."

"Okay guys!" said, clapping his hands together. "It's time to really get started!"


End file.
